A communication network within the Internet may be defined as an autonomous system (AS). An AS may be a collection of devices with Internet Protocol (IP) routing prefixes that have a defined routing policy to the Internet. For example, a large company, an organization, an Internet Service Provider (ISP), and/or a provider of communication services that includes an Internet backbone connection may each manage a different AS. Thus, packets exchanged between a customer device, using an ISP to connect to a web site on a company's server device, and the server device may traverse a first AS associated with the ISP, a second AS associated with an Internet backbone connection, and a third AS associated with the company's private network. Routing and reachability information between different autonomous systems may be exchanged using Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) and devices configured with BGP may be referred to as BGP routers. Managing an AS with a large number of BGP routers may be challenging.